


[Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them]Alternative Universe: The Jersey Devil

by LokiarmyNumber24



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiarmyNumber24/pseuds/LokiarmyNumber24
Summary: 这基本上是一个Hurt/Comfort的故事。里面会有些引起不适的内容，最终，他们会幸福的生活在一起。序言：我希望世界上所有的恋童癖，强奸犯，以正义和爱为谎言带给他人伤害的人都受到应有的惩罚。每个人，无论种族性别性向，都能找到真正的关心和爱。





	[Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them]Alternative Universe: The Jersey Devil

 

**_~ CHP 01 操你的一个人 ~_ **

美国新泽西州·圣安娜第三大街72号

2015年11月1日

圣安娜第三大街，陈旧联排二层楼下停着一辆看起来用过起码十年的宾利轿车，奶油白色傻兮兮的有点好笑。有着头灰白色长发的男人正艰难的搬动着自己的一条腿试图挪出这个铁盒子，石膏上面一串签字让男人的脸色更加难看。

【操你的一个人！】

"我一个人能过....”长发男人深深地叹了口气，显然知道这些话说得没半毛钱得值得信任。“日常生活都能应付，你开车来接我复查就行。”长发男人伸手勾着车门艰难地试图探出头。

11月的凉风无情的吹散男人柔软的长发，鬓边已经是满眼的灰色。男人脸色惨白，左侧嘴角处还有些破口，已经开始结痂。长满胡渣的脸颊上除了未长好的狭长伤口证明长发男人真的不是个幽灵。看得出，这人可不在意别人怎么看，伤口，胡茬，长发。尽管如此，他依旧个该死的英俊的男人。宽大的棉布格子衬衫， 和被皮带固定在腰上的两条裤管，满是泥的战术靴松松垮垮的挂在脚上，一只。老天知道另外那只到底在行李袋子里，还是被丢在医院病床下的角落里继续吸引灰尘。

男人左右观望着眼前的建筑物，沙哑的坚持道，“Freddy，拜托了，看着，我不需要看护。”

另一侧车门咣的被从里面踹开，刺猬头发型的小个子男人满脸不高兴的大步跨步到后备箱，泄愤似的丛中取出轮椅，骂骂咧咧地推到了长发男人身边，“该死的，一个人？啊！没门！想都别想！”

眼见着长发男人艰难地抬起手臂，撑着车门，喘着粗气，几乎费劲全身力气把自己挪近那张该死的轮椅里。眼前不过几厘米的距离，小个子刺猬头就那么坚定地抱着双臂，瞪着又大又圆的眼睛低声吼道，“狗屎，Graves,你去挡子弹的时候也他妈这么英勇吗！操你的一个人！”

Percival Graves，美国海军陆战队中校，南泽西人。

Percey盯着石膏上的签字，突兀的笑了声，操你的一个人，你和Di可真是我的朋友。

“P.G,听着,这次能活着回来是你命大。兰利的老混蛋巴不得看你和邓布利多栽在这次行动。你坚持要回泽西养伤的事儿也已经惊动了白宫的人，说真的，PG，戴安用光了好几车人情才帮你说服州长。没人能想碰也没人能碰格林德沃这根带着毒的骨头。”刺猬头的小个子，艾迪▪萨姆逊也曾经隶属海军陆战队，与Graves同一小组，小声嘟囔着。

“戴安不喜欢打乱她的安排，你养伤期间老实点。小心她一个不高兴把你扔回该死的医院。” 艾迪眼神闪烁，谈起戴安，小个子男人的眼神充满了眷恋和信任。

“现在状况已经够糟糕的，别再火上浇油，就当是帮我一个忙，相信我，你说一个不字，她绝对干得出来。”

显然Percy也明白，他现在不管不顾的逃离医院，以现在自己的伤情，和自杀已经没什么差别。可呆在医院，对他来说比等死还难受。自从他恢复意识，不到2周时间，他就已经开始尝试各种方式，好让自己赶紧搬鬼地方。毕竟，伤痛比噩梦更容易对付。

终于，他的千方百计令他意外的得到了一通电话。

“Percival Graves！ 你他妈活腻了吗！”

电话来自 Graves 曾经高中时的好友，现在已经成为2个孩子妈妈的戴安 ▪萨姆逊，战友Freddy ▪萨姆逊的妻子，现任泽西州长办公司新闻发言人。他恍然着穿着纯白的伴郎礼服，站在教堂里，默默地看着Di，和Freddy幸福的走上神坛。

中气十足的咒骂声，是这些天他能感受到的，真正的一丝活人气息。不再是仪器令人窒息的千篇一律的蜂鸣，也不是随时可能响起的警铃。真实的，温暖的，他所熟悉的人。

“试图伪造主治医师签名，擅自办理出院手续！深夜试图潜逃，还偷车！告诉我，PG，你是不是疯了？老老实实的养伤就那么无法接受吗？”依旧火爆的声音中透出些许无奈和疲累，“听着，医生说，你的伤已经无法允许你如此下去，别再尝试越狱了行吗，为了你自己想想。多处骨折和挫伤！深度昏迷长达2周！现在还根本不能自主行走！算我求求你，看在我们的份儿上，活下去行吗？别让我们再次经历葬礼了行吗？”

线路两端骤然的沉默令他感到难以忍受的反胃，上帝，真的，别哭出来，别，Di。

白色和黑色。婚礼和葬礼。

戴安的声音只停滞了几秒，却像半辈子那么久。终于，“既然你不喜欢医院，也不愿意在华盛顿呆着，说吧，Freddy为了你快烦死了，我能为你做点什么？”

“离开这儿，Di。”

线路对面的沉默，似乎是戴安变相的抗议与不满。

"好，如果事能成行，你得按我说的做，没有例外。”Di从来不做没有利益的交易，哈，他在心里松了口气。

Graves家族，曾经是美国中西部地区十分显赫的家族。先祖继承了大英帝国家族的部分矿产，到达殖民地后，凭借当地矿产输出和发战争财，狠狠的赚了一笔。岁月更替，百年过后，因为家族凋零，目前留给族人的财产已经十分有限。更何况，年少时父母的离奇死亡，他将Graves家族仅存的遗产——Graves马场移交交给了远亲打理，独自报考了巴尔的摩的海军军校。连曾经的祖宅与附带土地也悉数转交，钥匙他都没留下一把。 萨姆逊夫妇是他多年的好友，对他目前的状况不能更清楚，不过就戴安爽快回应，他们一定已经做好了万全准备。

“说吧，让我出号子的代价是什么？”Di能什么都不问，费劲心力为他办出院手续，那么等着他的也绝不会简单。3天后他终于坐进了 Freddy 的车后排座，耐不住在车行半途中开口盘问道，“我现在除了这身皮囊什么都不剩，说实在的老伙计，我挺好奇。”

艾迪左胳膊架在车门上，不确定地瞄了两眼后视镜，似乎确认会不会有戴安派来的狙击手待命，“替我们收留个人。”

他皱起眉毛，Freddy的口吻并不像是为了难为他开的玩笑。

“我想自己呆着，”他仓皇逃离医院就是为了躲开陌生人，相关或者不相干的人。

谁知话才起了头，Freddy居然停下不断审视猜测他表情的举动，面色沉重且坚定的说，“PG，这个忙你必须帮，” Freddy严肃的表情搭配着他的刺猬状的发型有点滑稽。

Freddy斟酌着继续说道，“Di希望你能帮帮他，还有你自己。PG，这个忙你必须帮。”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Graves家的小剧场**

Freddy: 你腿断了。

PG:感谢上帝你眼没瞎。

Freddy:Di不让我帮你的，能帮你的人下集出现。

作者老母亲表示和我无关。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
